


Brand New

by taekwoncheeks



Series: Broken Toys AU [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confusion, Drama, Just to complete the trilogy, Light Angst, M/M, Not that much though, Pining, Romance, Tattooed Wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoncheeks/pseuds/taekwoncheeks
Summary: Five months have passed since Hakyeon committed himself to accept the paths life brings and the person he truly is. A journey that may finally reward him with the sweet memories of friendship. Though, it turns out Hakyeon isn't the only one who treads in the past.





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!
> 
> So some of you who have maybe read this before might be confused. I did upload the first "half" once before, but since then I edited the story heavily so I just deleted everything.  
> It has surely been a long time coming and I'm glad I can finally publish this and just have you guys finally read it. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting >.<  
> Anyways enjoy!

_Crunch… Drip… Sizzle… Pop._

The various strangers and employees stirring around in the cafe fade into white static as Sanghyuk’s eyes rest on the porcelain face in front of him, gloriously lit up by the rays of the morning sun. Filters of phone screens and text messages keep the face hidden, but nothing ever prepares him for the real splendor up close.

It doesn’t take much for Sanghyuk to fall into a deep trance. Just a simple glance at the soft curves of the man’s cheeks, at his slim and perfect nose, his small feline eyes, is all it takes to leave Sanghyuk awestruck. If Sanghyuk dares to stare at his lips, so tiny yet pouty, ridiculously pouty, for a second too long, the trance may drag on for an eternity. Every centimeter and millimeter to Sanghyuk is a work of art, a small piece of delicate, colorful glass coming together to form a grand mosaic window, casting light purer than the sun itself onto him.

After Hakyeon, Sanghyuk never expected himself to fall for someone so hard, let alone at first sight. The man was yet but a desert mirage to the young, unsuspecting Sanghyuk only a couple of months ago. Now the mirage has coalesced into reality; he can touch that face with his own fingers, kiss those pouty lips until his thirst is sated.

“Hyuk-ah?” Taekwoon’s voice interjects, startling Sanghyuk and bringing him back to reality. Deep in awestruck he was.

“Huh? Yes, I was paying attention, absolutely,” Sanghyuk nods as he keeps his eyes trained on Taekwoon as an assertion.

“Okay?” Taekwoon drones. “Your panini is getting cold.” He gestures to the sandwich in front of Sanghyuk before taking a bite out of his own Monte Cristo.

“I know,” Sanghyuk hedges, “I was just thinking about something.” Taekwoon gives him a quizzical look. Thinking about how I can’t believe we’re together, Sanghyuk keeps to himself.

Even more bizarre than Sanghyuk dating the man of his literal dreams is the fact that they’re having _brunch_. Sanghyuk never had brunch before, had never considered the possibility of something so domestic. However, he missed breakfast while waiting on Taekwoon’s train and they’re not forced to eat late breakfast. A _brunch_. Sanghyuk recently felt the need to act more “adult” around Taekwoon, more mature, more responsible, and Sanghyuk drives himself to develop more investment in this dull, mundane, adult world. But now he’s eating brunch. Who has he become?

Sanghyuk idly watches Taekwoon chew through another piece of his sandwich before speaking up again. “I have a fun idea.”

“A fun idea?” Taekwoon repeats skeptically, sipping on his latte.

“Yeah, I made some fun plans for us today,” Sanghyuk unveils.

Taekwoon’s eyes gradually drift away from the coffee mug at the edge of his lips to Sanghyuk, narrowing in on him. “Today? When we already had a date scheduled? You know I have a train going back to Seoul tomorrow morning, we can’t cram everything into one day.”

“Our plans were a lie,” Sanghyuk confesses.

Taekwoon’s delicate fingers gingerly set the cup down onto the wooden table, and he gives Sanghyuk his full attention. “You can’t just say our plans were a lie, Hyuk. I blocked a whole day out of my schedule for you,” Taekwoon quibbles, a whine seeking through his tone. He pouts his lower lip out, nearly causing Sanghyuk a trip to the emergency room.

If it weren’t for the acidity of Taekwoon’s words, Sanghyuk would have joked about being just that special to him. However, joking or not, that tingly feeling of knowing he is Taekwoon’s, that Taekwoon is his, never leaves his chest. It’s a feeling that ignites itself with every goodbye whispered through the phone, every kilometer traveled to seal a kiss on his lips. After all, Taekwoon, a man who desperately craves to be touched, must see some significance in him to withstand a long distance relationship with him.

Except, this visit isn’t just about his time with Taekwoon today.

“Okay, possibly poor word choice. Instead, let’s just say the plans have changed.” Taekwoon stares at him unamused. He trudges forward anyways. “Wouldn’t it be fun if I had a housewarming party now that I’m settled into the officetel?”

“Are you crazy?” Taekwoon carps. “No one does that nowadays, Hyuk-ah, especially not for officetels. That’s just unheard of.”

“You sure about that? I mean, it’s perfectly reasonable to throw one. This is my first time living on my own. And um, I’m starting a new chapter in my life, and then there’s...okay, fine,” Sanghyuk throws up his hands in defeat merely for dramatic flair. “The party is a ruse for Hongbin and Hakyeon to get together.”

Taekwoon pauses while he reaches for his sandwich as his eyebrows knit together upon hearing the incredulous statement. “And you need to go to this length why? It’s probably none of your business anyways.” He continues to bring the sandwich up to his mouth and takes an inhumanely large bite.

“Sheesh,” Sanghyuk mutters and decides to ignore that last comment. “It’s ‘cause Hongbin absolutely refuses to meet Hakyeon, for no reason! Whenever I bring it up, he gets all fidgety and smokey and completely throws away the idea.”

“Uh huh,” Taekwoon replies.

“Obviously at this rate, it’s never gonna happen, unless we do something about it. So I thought of a plan where I just so happen to invite Hongbin over to hang out the day I have a surprise housewarming party. A party which you’re going to throw. The whole thing is already set up, so don’t even worry about it,” Sanghyuk discloses and leans back in his chair with his arms proudly folded across his chest.

A soft ‘wow’ escapes Sanghyuk’s lips as Taekwoon’s eyes widen to as big as he’s probably ever seen them.

“How could you!” Taekwoon cries, outraged. Instinctively, he reaches over and slaps the oh so confident Sanghyuk’s arm. It dawns on him, the scene he just made, and he burrows down into his seat, earning a chuckle from the younger.

“By the way, I knew you wouldn’t agree to lie like this hence why I had to wait until the last minute to tell you. Sorry,” Sanghyuk adds. Though, the smirk on his face shows he’s not too sorry.

“Sneaky bastard,” Taekwoon clicks his tongue but snickers a second later.

He circles his finger around the edge of his mug as the whole escapade sinks in now that there are no more surprises. “Fine,” he eventually says, “but I’m not going to enjoy lying to them.”

“Just remember, we’re getting two friends back together again; it’s lying for good. Plus you get food out of it,” Sanghyuk says and reaches over to pat Taekwoon’s hand as the pout from before comes back.

“You still owe me that trip to the art museum,” Taekwoon mumbles. Suddenly, his whole body perks up as his eyes almost hopelessly bore into Sanghyuk’s. “Or was there ever a museum?!”

Sanghyuk laughs at how adorable the man is and rubs his thumb against his hand. “Yes, our university has a public museum, and I’ll gladly take you another day.”

“Good,” Taekwoon states, mumbling away again and solemnly brings his Monte Cristo up for another bite.

 

* * *

 

The night of the party finally arrives, carrying the spirit of enthusiasm with it into the host’s elevator. Amongst the daily monotonous activities of buying groceries and waiting in traffic to and from work, this day stuck out like a sore thumb on the calendars of everybody participating.

So, the invited men, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Ravi, and Hakyeon were perhaps a little too eager and planned what presents to bring nights before. With Taekwoon buying the chicken and Jaehwan and Ravi forming together as one entity of a couple to buy the toilet paper and laundry detergent, Hakyeon was left to provide the beer.

Each ding of a floor passing mirrors the loud beating of Hakyeon’s excited heart. Not only does he have an excuse to go out and drink an ample amount of liquor amongst friends, but he’s finally in the right frame of mind to _enjoy_ it.

It’s surreal how much of a rollercoaster his life has been, even just by peering into his relationship with the nightlife scene. In his younger days, he was greeted by many at every party and club he could enter, until it all became too much for his senses, and now he’s here waiting in anticipation to celebrate a big day for his friend. Well, his ex that is now his friend again. Even if having a housewarming party in this day and age for an officetel of all things is quite abnormal.

Ravi’s mouth stretches out into a yawn beside his face as the elevator finally opens its doors and everybody shuffles out into the hallway, just when Hakyeon was about to rest the two twelve packs of beer on the floor.

“Ah, this is so exciting, I never threw a surprise housewarming party before,” Jaehwan gushes as he bounces on his tippy toes with that youthful spirit of his.

“Who knew you’d throw one for the kid before you throw one for your own best friend,” Hakyeon quips with a scoff, faking hurt. “Didn’t even buy me tissue paper.”

“I literally came over to your house the day you moved in, and we had dinner,” Jaehwan says.

“That I paid for.”

“Yup.”

“Guys,” Taekwoon interjects with a hushed whisper and turns around to face the two like a teacher addressing her litter of children. “Quiet. We can’t surprise him if he hears us coming a mile away.”

“Sorry,” Jaehwan whispers back as his head cowers down between his shoulders. His face shows no sign is he is genuinely apologetic, or just cautious of the man he barely knows.

“Here, this is the one,” Taekwoon announces as he stands in front of the apartment door. “So…” Taekwoon mutters as a wave of authority he’s not used to washes over him, “Just stay out of sight from the peephole and uh, when he opens the door you guys can shout surprise and all that jazz, okay?”

“Gotcha chief,” Ravi says, showing an okay sign to the man.

Taekwoon looks towards Hakyeon and Jaehwan for the understanding as well, turning back when they both nod. With that, he presses the buzzer and stands back, patiently waiting. A few seconds later, the door is thrown open, revealing Sanghyuk in his lounge clothes as if he forgot about the party he planned.

It’s fairly evident that the quartet at the door has not rehearsed as a series of voices shouting “surprise” tower over one another at different notes. Ravi’s voice distinctively lingers last.

“Wow. Nice,” Sanghyuk blandly comments on the mess.

Hakyeon pushes his way through the door first, hands full with the cases of beer. He kicks off his shoes, and Sanghyuk’s chest is knocked back as it’s suddenly filled with the heavy cardboard boxes.

“Wha- Is it your birthday today or something?” the man this was all prepared for, Hongbin, asks from the couch a few meters away from the entrance. The game currently active on the television set becomes paused as he leans over to see what all the commotion at the front door is about.

“Nope,” Jaehwan says and throws an arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulders. “It’s his surprise housewarming party! Your welcome dude,” Jaehwan smiles at Sanghyuk, patting the boxes in his arms.

“Housewarming party? Who throws a housewarming party?” Hongbin mutters to himself with a curious tilt of his head.

Soon, everything that was once still in Sanghyuk’s small officetel becomes disrupted by the newcomers. The air turns thick and warm with the presence of six grown men, and every empty surface has become a home to something new: chicken, beer, and small decor items that have been moved around. Shuffling around the small area takes a few bumps to the hips, excuse me’s here and there, and it dawns on Sanghyuk that maybe he should have thought this plan through a little bit more as his officetel was never meant to be this busy.

Even with the brand new commotion, Hongbin continues to sit on the couch as an onlooker. Perhaps he’s more of a deer in headlights, unsure of where to go or who to talk to, so he sticks to the only familiar, comfy, and untouched place in the officetel.

“Are you going to introduce your friend to us, Sanghyuk? Some host,” Ravi brings up, noticing the stranger has yet to leave his position.

“Ah, right. Everybody, this is my friend Hongbin. Hongbin, this is everybody,” Sanghyuk gestures with a sweep of his hand towards the other men, not paying attention to how Hongbin’s eyes grow even bigger. “There, now make friends.”

“It’s nice to meet you-” Hakyeon stops once he lifts his head from his food to greet the stranger. It happens all at once that the rush of nostalgia and slaps him in the face and chokes his throat, keeping the rest of his words from flowing out.

“H-Hongbin?” he manages to utter.

Everybody’s attention is drawn to the direction of Hakyeon before bouncing back to Hongbin who has a complete look of terror that he is unable to hide. It’s apparent that there’s some sort of history between the two, more so than just people who knew each other in the past. It’s, in fact, a past that’s too delicate to touch that even Jaehwan is without words.

This tension, as heavy and dampening as a rainstorm, was not in Sanghyuk’s plans either. The pacifist and optimist in him envisioned a belated reunion between the two that would crown him as some sort of fate-bringer.

However, eyes stay glued to Hakyeon as he dares to step forward to the frozen man. “It’s been so long,” he says out of forlorn or remorse, it’s difficult to pin it down to one emotion. It’s with extraordinary courage that Hakyeon holds onto Hongbin’s biceps, keeping him still so he doesn’t vanish into thin air, before fully enveloping him in a hug that’s surprisingly not rejected.

“Yeah...” is all that Hongbin replies, like a ghost in Sanghyuk’s living room.

“So…” Jaehwan finally interrupts, startling Hakyeon out of the one-sided hug, “I’m guessing you two know each other?” Ravi elbows him in the side as if he said something completely offensive.

“Yeah, this is Binnie, remember? The first person I met in art school,” Hakyeon answers, dripping with wistful memories.

“I don’t go by that anymore,” Hongbin surprisingly interjects.

“Oh, what a shame, it fits you so well,” Hakyeon says out loud, but the words feel as though they were for himself.

A pause. Hakyeon coughs into his hand, trying to fill the empty space. “So how have you been?” he continues, hoping to draw something else from the man. A changing expression, even a sigh.

“Fine.” The conversation between the two falls dead with no chance of revival as Hongbin cuts his eyes away.

Silence lingers in the apartment. The dense atmosphere nearly suffocates Jaehwan, the only one still looking at the magnificent mess of human interaction. Fortunately, Ravi is able to save Jaehwan with the premise of a can of beer and a piece of chicken. Only Hakyeon and Hongbin are left to their own demise.

The idea of exchanging numbers comes to Hakyeon’s mind, maybe even sharing SNS, but it’s clear as water how that scenario will play out. As much as he wants to approach Hongbin, talk about how much he misses him, that they shouldn’t go so long without speaking again, it would be all for nothing; deep down he feels he still knows how Hongbin works and that wouldn’t get through him at all. So for now, he smiles a little smile at Hongbin, unable to express what he really wishes to, and joins the others surrounding the kitchen island.

Faint and crisp cracks of beer cans opening bounce off of each other, echoing in the apartment. The warm drink lacks the refreshing comfort everybody is looking for, but with the claustrophobic atmosphere, nobody feels the need to complain. Though, it’s apparent alcohol alone won’t resolve the awkwardness that was created.

“Hey,” Ravi speaks up, “mind if I play some music?”

“No, just don’t play it too loud. I have neighbors, ya know?” Sanghyuk says.

Ravi nods his head and takes out his nearly broken phone and a Bluetooth speaker from his jacket. As he hooks the devices up together, Jaehwan peeks into his bomber jacket and fingers the pocket to see what kind of Mary-Poppins hijinks his boyfriend pulled in front of them.

Soon enough, the bubbles from the beer seep through their chests, releasing tight pressure as the soft rhythmic beats from the speaker fill the officetel. Their shoulders loosen up and heads bob along as they’re finally given something enjoyable to focus on and the meeting from before is mostly forgotten about.

After Hongbin leaves the black Ikea futon to finally eat some of the food that was brought, Hakyeon and Jaehwan settle on the couch themselves. Through their chatter, Hakyeon shamelessly lets the third can of beer flow down his throat. Jaehwan’s eyes bulge at the spectacle as though he no longer recognizes his lifelong friend.

Jaehwan nudges Hakyeon’s shoulder before pointing to the newly introduced man. “You sure you two used to be friends?” Jaehwan suddenly asks with a whisper.

“Yeah. Well, we were…until something happened,” Hakyeon says, swirling the remaining remnants of the can between his knees.

Without a second passing, Jaehwan smacks Hakyeon’s shoulder, emanating a soft thud between his hand and Hakyeon’s denim jacket. “What did you do now?!”

Pairs of eyes hovering around the island counters look up at the two curiously. Hakyeon cowers down into himself, unable to bring himself to see if Hongbin is part of that group.

“Can you keep your voice down? And no, I swear it was not me this time. I don’t know what’s wrong,” Hakyeon sighs and throws his head back into the couch.

“You have no idea what’s wrong?”

“No idea.”

Hakyeon takes a last swig in the pause of their conversation. Gulp after gulp his finishes the entire silver can then leaves it on the small side table and wonders how soon is too soon for a fourth one.

“Maybe you should talk to him, ask why he doesn’t like you anymore,” Jaehwan suggests as he just watches.

“I never said he doesn’t like me anymore… Well, shoot, maybe he doesn’t… How am I supposed to talk to him, Hwannie, you saw what happened. He wouldn’t even look at me,” Hakyeon gathers the courage it takes to peek up at the others and sees Hongbin’s head quickly dip down as he nibbles on a chicken leg.

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Hakyeon restates.

Jaehwan rests his hand on Hakyeon’s knee and gives it a gentle squeeze, comforting Hakyeon through the warm touch. Another sigh escapes Hakyeon as he relaxes into the familiar touch and lays his head on Jaehwan shoulder.

“At least you have me,” Jaehwan says, flashing Hakyeon a cheesy grin.

Hakyeon laughs at the expression and pats Jaehwan’s hand, “That I do.”

Across the kitchen island, the interaction between the two piques Hongbin’s interest. Hongbin nods his head in the direction of the two on the couch, interrupting the conversation between Sanghyuk and Ravi who stand across the island counter.

“Are they dating?” Hongbin whispers as he clutches his can of beer close to his body.

The two men nearly burst into laughter at the idea of something so ridiculous. “No, the cute one’s dating me,” Ravi answers.

Hongbin stares at him, unmoving, and Ravi stares back. Ravi waits for some sort of response to his answer until they all realize Hongbin has no idea who he’s talking about.

“Jaehwan. Jaehwan’s with me,” Ravi clarifies.

“Oh.”

“They’re just touchy like that for...some reason,” Sanghyuk further adds, shifting his eyes at Ravi for a quick second before glancing away.

“So he’s single?” Hongbin asks, still watching the two from afar.

“Yeah, he i- You know you can have this conversation with him right, he’s right there,” Sanghyuk says.

Hongbin eyes widen at the prospect, like doing such a thing is unheard of.

“Hongbin?” Sanghyuk calls him. However, Hongbin’s still too preoccupied in his mind to answer Sanghyuk. Just as Sanghyuk opens his mouth to speak, he’s interrupted again.

“Do you like Hakyeon or something? Is that why you were kinda acting weird earlier?” Ravi whispers as he’s bent over the counter to be closer to Hongbin. Sanghyuk elbows him in the side and Ravi solely replies with, “What?”.

“I was not…” Hongbin’s eyes bounce between his only friend in the room and the stranger accusing him of ‘acting weird.’ Not only did he have to run into Hakyeon today, but now a man he doesn’t know is judging him. Somebody who knows nothing about the history they have.

Across the room Hongbin sees Hakyeon glancing up at him from Jaehwan’s shoulder. Hakyeon’s gaze weighs heavy on him, so unbearable heavy he can hardly pace at his breathing. The beer can sloshes around in his unsteady hands as it all becomes too much. Too many people, too much beer, too much of...Hakyeon. It’s overwhelming.

“I gotta get the fuck outta here.”

The sudden shout and slam of a can cause Taekwoon to look up from his plate just as Sanghyuk reaches out towards Hongbin.

“Wait, Hyung, wait up!” Sanghyuk calls out as Hongbin slips on his sneakers, not bothering to fit his heels into the shoes.

“Dude, I’m sorry,” Ravi says from his seat.

Sanghyuk makes his way over to Hongbin and grabs his arm just as he touches the doorknob, only to have Hongbin shake him off. “Please don’t touch me right now,” Hongbin warns and swings the door open and walks outside.

Sanghyuk gives him the space he needs but doesn’t let him leave the apartment on his own.

“Hyung, where are you going, you can’t just leave,” Sanghyuk says, stopping Hongbin on his way to the elevator.

“And why can’t I?”

“Because, honestly, this party was for you and Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk admits.

Hongbin’s brows furrow as he completely turns around to face Sanghyuk. “What?” he blurts, his voice simmering.

“Look, okay, I know you kept rejecting the idea of you two meeting again, but I just thought you were scared to make the first move or were wondering what Hakyeon would think of you, so I just planned this party to break down those barriers for you. And I just knew Hakyeon would be dying to see you again. Weren’t you guys friends?”

The scowl on Hongbin’s face stays frozen as he steps closer to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk’s instincts tell him to back away, but he stands his ground, even as Hongbin stabs a finger in his chest.

“You know...nothing. You may be my friend, but I don’t need you meddling around in my life. If I _wanted_ to meet Hakyeon then don’t you think I would have _asked_ to meet Hakyeon?” Hongbin pauses, waiting for an answer, but when he doesn’t get one, he continues talking. “Thanks for your concern, but kindly fuck off.”

When Hongbin steps back and continues walking towards the elevator, Sanghyuk finally releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in his chest. There’s nothing he can say in reply. He knows Hongbin may be tipsy, drunk too much too fast, but it’s hard not to take the words personally. Taekwoon warned him, but he didn’t listen. Maybe he didn’t know his friend as much as he thought he did.

Once Sanghyuk makes his way back into the tight studio, the stench of beer has completely filled the air. It wavers and tangles itself between the fingers and necks of his guests. It doesn’t feel like he just had the biggest fight, possibly the only real fight, he’s ever had with his friend. At least not until Taekwoon touches his wrist.

“Is everything okay?” Taekwoon asks him with that soft voice of his. The voice that usually eases all his troubles away.

“No, it’s not,” Sanghyuk says.

“Is Hongbin coming back?” Hakyeon asks from across the room, barely waiting for Sanghyuk to finish speaking to Taekwoon. He doesn’t wait for an answer as he gets up from the couch and walks closer to Sanghyuk. He was watching, waiting, hoping that Hongbin would come through that door again, that maybe he just needed some fresh air.

“He left,” Sanghyuk answers him.

He left. It doesn’t register with Hakyeon. He was right there within eyesight only five minutes ago. How could it be so easy for people to come and go in Hakyeon’s life? Is it like this for everybody else, or is he the only one who suffers, wondering when he’ll see somebody again?

When _will_ he see Hongbin again? Something in Hakyeon fears the answer more than the idea of running after him. Running like in some of those movies he’s seen, and he’s never been one to chase somebody down. However, if this is his only chance…

“Hyung, where are _you_ going?!” Sanghyuk shouts after him.

He’s too far to answer him now, banging on the elevator button like it’ll make it drag through the floors faster. He can’t lose Hongbin, not now, not when he has so many questions that need answers.

As Hakyeon rushes out the building, the thought that he’ll never be able to see Hongbin again overwhelms him. He didn’t realize how much he misses the man’s face, his smile, his laugh. He would give anything to hear that sweet laugh again.

Smoke clouds the sidewalk around the entrance to Sanghyuk’s apartment, giving way to the younger man leaning against the smooth brick wall. Hakyeon watches as Hongbin sucks on the cigarette between his fingers. If he sees Hakyeon standing there, he doesn’t show any sign of it. The thought of Hongbin standing there this whole time, waiting for him and hoping he would chase him out of the apartment is too alluring. He can’t fall for the image.

“Are you going to stay there, not saying anything?” Hakyeon finally says after a moment and steps closer to Hongbin. The lilt in his voice blows through the wind as Hongbin pretends it flies past him, that it doesn’t beckon him to chase it through the chill of an autumn night.

“I’m not clueless or dumb or whatever you may think I am, and never have been. I know you wouldn’t still be out here if you didn’t absolutely have something to say.”

“Congratulations,” Hongbin spouts before inhaling the lone cigarette nestled between his fingers then blows the smoke in the opposite direction. “You’re finally old and wise.”

“I may be old and wise, but at least I’m not acting like a bratty teenager,” Hakyeon bites back though Hongbin’s words don’t penetrate through his skin.

“Why are you here?” Hongbin asks.

Their gazes fall on the street in front of them as if all the secrets in the universe would explode open with just a single glance at each other. A Pandora's box hidden within the glassy pearls that are Hongbin’s eyes.

“To find out why you’re here, why you left me,” Hakyeon says, and they both know he’s not talking about tonight. The memory of unanswered phone calls overwhelms them, and Hongbin drapes himself within that darkness all over again, closing his eyes to block it all out.

“Doesn’t feel good, does it?” Hongbin snaps.

“What if I wouldn’t have come down, would you have been okay with that?”

“It wouldn’t have surprised me.”

“Hongbin-ah,” Hakyeon calls out. He desperately tries to pry the box open though Hongbin fights against it.

As much as Hongbin fights, Hakyeon doesn’t falter. Those days they spent together before their friendship died early weren’t taken for granted. The memories of Hongbin being a weak man for Hakyeon are still there. Enough tugging and enough sweet talking and Hongbin’s brick facade would easily crumble for him. Today shouldn’t be any different.

Hongbin’s head hangs down as he presses his back into the wall, remaining still from before. Ash sifts from the tobacco in Hongbin’s quivering hand. The tiny flames lay against the cold concrete between them, unmoving in the breeze.

“You’re not even going to tell me what I did wrong?” Hakyeon asks as he watches the younger man. “There...have only been so many people I’ve reached out to in my life, solely because they were the only ones I could put my trust into. Three, specifically...including you,” Hakyeon admits.

“Are you trying to guilt me into talking to you?” Hongbin questions, opening his eyes without laying them on Hakyeon.

“No...I’m just letting you know. Do with that what you will but, it’s obvious we’re done here,” Hakyeon says.

There’s one last attempt to peek into that box. So many mysteries and one critical question are held within that glint that Hakyeon almost can’t relinquish them, but he finally turns with a sigh.  
A sigh that finally brings Hongbin to come crashing down. However, even if he has given up his fight, he’s finally able to take a breath.

Hakyeon has already started his way back into the building to join the party upstairs but, the sudden touch on his wrist stops him. “Hongbin?” he calls, puzzled at the hand holding him in place.

“I…” Hakyeon looks over his shoulder at the voice and sees those pearls are staring back into him. “I’m sorry,” Hongbin chokes up.

“You don’t have to apologize, Bean-ah,” Hakyeon says, not fully sure what Hongbin is apologizing for specifically. None of it matters anyways now that he’s here. “But…can you please tell me what I did?”

Hongbin slowly shakes his head as his hand slips off Hakyeon’s wrist. “I don’t think I can.”

“Then what do you want me to do, Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks, still staring back into Hongbin’s eyes as the smoke fades from them.

“Don’t go please.”

Then it happens. All at once, something familiar claws at the inside of Hakyeon’s skin. The memory of the feeling is nauseating, and he can only imagine how it must feel for the younger.  
“Okay, okay,” Hakyeon says and uses all of his self-control to refrain from pulling Hongbin close to him, “I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here. Whatever you want.”

That certain glimmer Hakyeon was waiting for, slowly and cautiously picking at, he feels like he finally senses it. Maybe, just maybe, their friendship wasn’t completely buried.

“You want...to take a walk?” Hongbin says slowly, not entirely sure of his words, not confident that Hakyeon would say yes in this moment.

“Sure, Hongbin.”

Their footsteps thud together against the concrete as the stench of a cigarette trail behind them. What are they doing, Hakyeon wonders himself. He can see Hongbin is willing, giving him tiny hints of it, but that doesn’t stop his confusion.

Hakyeon lets himself take another glance at Hongbin’s profile, lit up a yellow glow in the blue street. He can remember walking the dark streets of the neighborhood years ago, finding quiet places that were still open to study for upcoming tests. Those days filled with anxiousness don’t compare to the uncertainty Hakyeon feels right now.

The bright lights of an upcoming convenience store shine through glass windows in front of them. Hongbin points his fingers holding the bud in the direction of the door.

“I wanna go in there,” Hongbin says.

Hakyeon nods his head though it wasn’t a question. Hongbin smashes the tip of the cigarette in the publish ashtray in front of the store before stepping inside. Hakyeon slips his hand through the closing door, holding it open for himself as he follows suit.

Immediately, Hongbin finds a place searching through the shelves. Hakyeon has no clue why here out of all places but all he can do right is roll with it and wait for Hongbin.

The longer time goes without Hongbin speaking up, the more worried Hakyeon gets. He knows he can’t rush Hongbin, but he really thought he was getting somewhere with the man. Though, how much can you get out of someone after years have passed? Hongbin isn’t Taekwoon, he’s lucky Hongbin wants to talk or be around him at all.

Hakyeon runs his fingers through the plastic bags on the shelf, not planning on buying anything, just filling his mind with the floods of bright and cheerful words. One by one, his finger hops between the crinkling bags until he stops. Hongbin’s mustard corduroy jacket sneaks into his vision, and Hakyeon looks up to him. Hongbin’s eyes stayed glued to the snacks he never ate, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

Hongbin visibly struggles to put words together, opening his mouth and keeping it ajar. Hakyeon watches, waiting for him to gather his bearings until finally, he does. “After you and Taekwoon become a…’thing,’ I realized that I was out of your league,” Hongbin’s eyes continue to scan the chips as if he’s not speaking at all.

Hakyeon repeats the words in his head, wondering if he was, in fact, hallucinating what he just heard. However, there’s no mistaking it once Hongbin opens his mouth again.

“But then you did what you did, and…if you could do that to him then…” Hongbin trails off and purses his lips together. It seems like each word pains him to say and it pains Hakyeon to hear. It takes a moment before he’s able to bring himself to gaze up at Hakyeon and meet his stare.

The stab cuts at Hakyeon, whether Hongbin was intending for it to or not. With Pandora’s box slowly opening, there are too many thoughts swirling in Hakyeon’s head that his head feels like it’s swelling.

“Hongbin, I…I would have never done that to you,” Hakyeon tries to say as confidently as he can, though the shock of Hongbin’s thoughts leaves him hesitating.

“How can you be so sure of that?” Hongbin asks, finding no merit in Hakyeon’s words.

“Because you were starting to share the same place as somebody that’s more than special to me and I would never harm him or you. Ever.”

Hongbin stares at him, incredulity dripping all over his face.

“I get it, the past means nothing, you can’t change it or make it better, and I can’t prove it to you. But _now_ , you can see that I’ve changed so much and it was so hard to do. Just look at me and Hyuk and Taekwoon now. I probably deserved that “payback,” not probably, I did, but I promise you Hongbin, I’ve changed. Please, I just want my old friend back,” Hakyeon pleads and realizes he’s never heard himself sound like this before, not for anybody.

“Not to be so fucking melodramatic and cliche, but your old friend is gone,” Hongbin comments as he turns his head.

“And what? Replaced by someone who smokes and swears in front of somebody older? Do you have any tattoos I can’t see too?”

“Maybe,” Hongbin replies before letting out a sigh. “I’m serious, I’m not that naive freshman anymore.”

“Neither am I,” Hakyeon chimes and takes a step closer to Hongbin, lifting an eyebrow at the man.

When Hongbin doesn’t respond, verbally or physically, Hakyeon rests his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder as he walks out of the aisle. The conversation is far from over, and they both know it.

After giving the convenience store one more go-around, Hakyeon realizes that nothing in this store means anything to him. He has no idea why they’re in the store anyways. On top of that, the bright lights are too harsh for the somber atmosphere they’re blanketed in. Maybe this is why Hongbin was drawn here. He couldn’t stand bare in front of Hakyeon, so he’s instead drowning himself in the overwhelming lights.

Soon, Hakyeon’s feet take over his roaming eyes and drift him towards the small freezer filled with various flavors of ice cream. It’s the one section he hasn’t wholly raked over yet. He slides the door open and lets the cold air hit him in the face. It’s refreshing against his warm face, hot from confrontation. Almost more refreshing than the lacking beer he had back at the party that already wore off.

His fingers tap against the melon bar he remembers Hongbin used to eat when the sun was too hot in the late summer. It’s hard to forget the neon green among the pastel pinks, creams, and chocolates. He grabs it and takes a choco cone for himself and closes the freezer.

It barely takes a second to find Hongbin through the small aisles, and he shoves the bar in the man’s face without saying another word. Hongbin looks at the bar with unblinking eyes and a stiff mouth. The expression punches Hakyeon in his gut. He only remembers that bright smile that was limited to Hongbin.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Hongbin says as he takes the melon bar from Hakyeon.

“Hmm?” Hakyeon hums.

“That you…nevermind,” Hongbin grumbles and presses his thumb against the perspiring plastic wrapper.

“Huh- Oh. Hongbin, this is nothing. I told you, you meant a lot to me,” Hakyeon states.

“You know it’s tough to believe you right? I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to,” Hongbin says.

“I understand, but you didn’t give me a chance either,” Hakyeon says.

“I… I was too-”

“Scared?” Hakyeon blurts out. “Too scared that I’d get bored of you, or that you’d finally find the courage to confess to me and I’d just shoot you down? Or even yet, that I’d accept your confession only to leave you by yourself? If you ask me, it sounds like we’re really not that different after all.”

Hongbin’s brows furrow as his lips twists to form some sort of rebuttal. “That’s not…whatever,” he lamely says. “You just don’t get to act arrogant like you know everything when you did the same shit with my best friend. I’m honestly surprised that you care that I pulled the same shit with you.”

“I’m not trying to act arrogant, I’m trying to understand. And why wouldn’t I care that somebody I considered my friend doesn’t want to talk to me?” Hakyeon questions as he looks at Hongbin who’s fumbling with the ice cream bar.

“Okay, Hongbin.” Hakyeon briefly hangs his head before pointing to the melon bar. “Let me pay for that before it melts.

Hongbin reluctantly gives up the melon bar just for a minute, and Hakyeon takes the two items up to the cash register. After paying for the small purchase, he hands the ice cream back to Hongbin.

Hakyeon tries not to rush to eat the choco cone once they leave the convenience store but filling his mouth with something other than words feels much better. So far, their silence isn’t deafening, just moments of processing. It’s when somebody speaks up that he can’t take it. He wanted answers, but reliving mistakes he’s made in the past isn’t something he enjoys too much.

The sweet chocolate and cream fills Hakyeon and, unlike the beer, coating and dulling his senses, the ice cream opens them up. From the inside out, the sweet typical memories of Hongbin show themselves to him. When the young, wide-eyed Hongbin shared his notes with him when he missed the first day of class. The times he caught Hongbin straightening the wooden crates he called a coffee table. All to pervert the man in the end.

Ice cream drips onto Hakyeon’s finger, and he quickly licks it off before shoving the ending piece of the cone into his mouth. He looks over at Hongbin and sees him sucking on the wooden stick.

“Are you done with that?” Hongbin asks and holds his hand out to him. Hakyeon passes him the wrapper and watches as he tosses them away in a passing bin.

Hakyeon takes a few steps further before noticing Hongbin’s no longer with him. He looks over his shoulder and catches Hongbin kicking at a crack on the sidewalk.

“I know you think you understand, but you don’t,” Hongbin speaks softly.

“Then _tell_ me. I want to understand, Hongbin, I do. I want to know what happened to our friendship.”

“Fine, fine,” Hongbin throws his hands up. He’s putting on an act like he lost a fight, but something tells Hakyeon he’s waving a white flag out of his own accord.

“At the time, I was this small freshman who always looked down when I walked, so fucking desperate of people’s approval and felt I was always one step away from humiliating myself. And then there was you.”

“What about me?”

“You…I was so lucky you ever started talking to me. You were…” Hongbin trails off and hangs his hands off the back of his strained neck. “I never understood why you hung out with somebody like me. You even dumped the fucking star musician! Of course, I had no fucking choice but to think I was next. How could you ever give me more of your time if even he wasn’t good enough?” Hongbin finishes.  
Hakyeon stands in front of Hongbin, taking his somewhat sticky hands away from his neck before cupping his cheeks.

“Lee Hongbin, I was lucky to have you, okay? I wasn’t good enough for you. You’re right, I shouldn’t be surprised that you left me. I deserved it. I was not a good person. But like I said, I changed, and it was not easy at all, but I did it. I did it so there wouldn’t be any doubt in my head or any other person. Like you. Like how we’re standing like this right now.”

“What, like it’s fate?” Hongbin says as Hakyeon releases his hands.

“Yeah…like fate.”

“You fucking sap.”

Hakyeon laughs, and he barely hears himself doing it. A smirk creeps up on Hongbin’s face as if he’s proud for pulling the reaction out of Hakyeon. It’s not Hongbin’s eruption of laughter but hearing his own chuckling works too, assuring they’ve finally made it out of the ground.

Hongbin shakes his head, his face daring to smile, and begins to walk off again, so Hakyeon follows him once more. The tension between them has melted away, thrown in the trash with the plastic wrappers. There are years of distance in their lives, but there’s not as much to tiptoe around now, including Hongbin’s full confession.

It should come off as a surprise or at the least shock Hakyeon, but it doesn’t. If anything, Hakyeon feels glad, glad that Hongbin trusted him with it now, that Hongbin didn’t tell him all those years ago. He believes he wouldn’t have hurt Hongbin, but all of that could have changed with a confession, just like with Taekwoon. Maybe fate, the absurd concept that Hakyeon always despised, in fact, did play a part.

“Did you know Sanghyuk planned the whole party?” Hongbin asks him.

“What?”

“Set the whole thing up,” Hongbin says, pointing to himself and Hakyeon.

“Hmm… Okay, so maybe it’s not fate. But, this could be our second chance if you let it. Unless you don’t want to. I’d understand if you don’t,” Hakyeon offers up just to be polite.

“I was joking before, but you really are a sap,” Hongbin scoffs.

Hakyeon chuckles again, slipping more into comfortable ground between them. “Jaehwan says it’s because I’m a water sign apparently.”

“Jaehwan? He’s the, uh, the one with the nose right?”

Hakyeon’s laughter grows stronger as he nods his head. “Yes, he’s the one with the nose.”

As they continue to walk, Hakyeon suddenly stretches his arms into the growing night. Hongbin watches as Hakyeon’s individual fingers spread from each other, reaching out in front of them.

“You know,” Hongbin blurts, pulling himself away from the inviting hands.

“Hmm?” Hakyeon answers as he drops his arms.

“You’re such a messy eater. Your hands were so sticky,” Hongbin says, and he touches his cheek.

“It’s not me, the choco cones themselves are messy,” Hakyeon shrugs.

“So why get it?”

“Because it’s delicious.”

“And yet you didn’t even share.”

“Binnie-”

“That’s not my name.”

“You’ll always be Binnie to me, always.” Hakyeon snatches Hongbin back by his shoulders, turning the man around so they can face each other. “Always. Do you understand me?” Hongbin nods as his eyes stay glued to Hakyeon’s.

Hakyeon slips his arms around Hongbin’s neck, pulling him in for a hug that’s maybe too tight. Hongbin stays limp, just as he was before upstairs, but then wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s slim waist. Hakyeon buries his face in Hongbin’s neck, catching him off guard, though the touch is anything but unpleasant. Their promise of always is sealed as Hakyeon leans back from the hug.

“I just have one more question,” Hakyeon states as he leans back from Hongbin, pulling his hands down to the man’s triceps.

“Still? Fine, lay it on me.”

“Do you still like me? Like, _like me_ like me?”

“Oh fuck you,” Hongbin blurts out and pushes Hakyeon away from him.

Hakyeon nearly doubles over from laughter except for this time, he hears that sweet laughter he’s been missing. Hongbin’s head is tossed to the side as his bright and boisterous laugh flows between them.

“Come on,” Hakyeon says, still coming down from his chuckling, as he takes Hongbin by the hand, pressing the stickiness of their skin together like two kids on a playground, “Let’s go back to the party.”

**Author's Note:**

> (currently trying to refrain from keyboard smashing)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the ending, the au, the characters hgjfhfjsdg (I failed), this story has definitely become my baby and it's kinda hard to part ways with it  
> It's been like 2 years and it's finally over. If I ever add something, because I'm that much of a wuss and don't know when to let shit go, it'll be smut, but I'm not promising anything. THIS IS IT.  
> Thank you guys >.< (hit that kudos button and comment, I'm watching y'all)


End file.
